A little Princess, Caspian's daughter
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Lucian. Lucy's left Narnia behind for five years. In those five years secrets were made and kept. Can she keep her handle on life when she returns to the place they were made and they come spilling out?
1. Chapter 1

A little Princess, Caspian's daughter

A/N: Yes this is another Caspian/Lucy story. The ages are gonna be messed around a little bit Lucy is 21 and Caspian 26. This is set after Voyage of the Dawn treader. Oh and Caspian never got together with Ramandu's daughter. I own nothing but the plot!

Summary: Five years have passed since Lucy had been in Narnia. In these five years secrets were made and kept. Now as she returns and they all come spilling out at the place they were made can Lucy keep the handle she finally has on her life?

Chapter 1:

Narnia. Oh how I wish I could go back and she my old friends again. How I missed Reepicheep, Drinian and Caspian...Caspian. I hadn't spoken or even though of his name for five years, and that was only when my little Annaleigh was born. A little girl who needed her father desperately but was seperated from her by another world. I chuckled to myself, here I was 21 and still wishing that the majestic Lion would come and whisk me away to fantasy land. I've told Annaleigh plenty of times the stories of me siblings and I being the great Kings and Queens of a far off land called Narnia. I had told of the Prince and had stolen and had yet to return my heart. I had told her about her father weather she knew it or not. I looked down at my sleeping little Anna and sighed. She looked so much like Caspian, she had his eyes and hair, and tan skin. While she had my build and face, the resmeblence between the two of them was fairly obvious. I was surprised Edmund hadn't caught on but everyone else had. Everyone else meaning Peter and Susan. I looked up at the painting of Aslan that hung above my daughter's bed and smiled. Remembering how much he had loved my siblings and I and that he hated that we couldn't stay there with him. For a minute I swear I saw a little flicker in his golden eyes. _immpossible_ I thought to myself and rubbed my eyes before looking at the painting again. Asland had...moved! He was no longer standing but laying down, his tail swishing and he winked at me. I felt that familiar pull and reached out for my sleeping little girl and closed my eyes. Once the wind had died down I reopened them and smiled to myself. I noticed these woods as the ones being fairly close to Cair Paravel, Peter, Susan, Edmund and I would spend hours playing hide and seek out here. I was back in Narnia, I was back home.

"The little Princess is beautiful my Valiant Queen." I turned on my heel and came face to face with Aslan. I was so happy to be back in Narnia. I just couldn't bed here right now, not while Caspian was still ruling. Actually not while Caspian was even alive but I couldn't tell Aslan that. I fell to my knees before him and stared at the ground.

"Why did you bring me back Aslan?" He nudged Anna as his answer and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't do this, I wasn't strong enough to face Caspian. Yes he had a right to know he had a child but why couldn't Aslan tell him himself? I was about to plead with Aslan to let me return to England when I noticed he was no longer in front of me. Picking Annaleigh back up I started my walk towards Cair Paravel trying to think of what I would say to Caspian. I had no sooner made it up the front steps to the castle when Reepicheep scurried out of a little hole by the doors.

"Aslan has told me to take you to Caspian...the little Princess as well." I nodded and let the noble mouse lead me to the throne room. I took a deep breath as he pushed the door open. Caspian was knocked out of his though land and looked a little angry at the mouse.

"Reepicheep what-...Lucy." He said standing and walking towards me. He stopped though when he saw the now awake little girl in his arms. He stopped when he saw his eyes staring back at him, and his hair shinning from the sun's rays. "My God." He breathed and just stood there in the middle of the room. Anna squirmed out of my arms and ran over to Caspian not shy at all.

"Hi, I'm Annaleigh. That's my mummy Lucy, isn't she pretty?" I blushed a little and hid my face. Caspian squatted down to her level and softly brushed his hand against her face.

"Hi Annaleigh, I'm Caspian. How old are you little one?" She held up five fingers signaling her age. I slapped my forehead and Caspian looked up at me, hurt evident it his eyes. "Annaleigh I need to talk to your mother okay?" She nodded and ran towards the talking mouse Reepicheep and squealed with laughter as he called her the prettiest Princess he had ever seen. Caspian roughly grabbed my elbow and pulled me outside to the balcony and slammed the doors behind him. He turned to look at me and I saw a fire that he only had in his eyes before he went into battle. He wasn't angry with me, he was seething.


	2. Chapter 2

(Caspian POV)

That little girl, so sweet and innocent was my little girl. My little Princess and Lucy hid it from me. The mother of my child, the woman that I loved had hidden my child from me for five years. I wasn't angry with her, no I was positively seething with...with I don't know what but this went far past anger. I asked Lucy to stay and be my Queen, did she though, no she didn't. Saying that Aslan would never let her and blah blah blah. If I had married her I'm almost certain Aslan would have let her stayed. Yet she goes back to England, gives birth to my daughter and doesn't even tell me. Had Lucy married? Was my little Annaleigh calling some...some idiot daddy? "I have a daughter...I HAVE A DAUGHTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I yelled rounding on her quickly. She flinched back a little bit but held her ground. That was going to be her downfall one day, having no fear in anyone.

"Seeing as how I was in ENGLAND I think it would have been a little hard to tell you Caspian." Lies, she knew before she left. That's why she was so jittery, that's why she had avoided me the last week of her stay. For some unGodly reason she didn't want me to know about little Annaleigh. Why, why would it be so bad just for me to know? Would I honestly make that bad a of a father? Did she not trust me? Pray tell Aslan why she didn't even let me know she might have a feeling she had been pregnant. She had a painting of you, which meant she could talk to you. Did you not want me to know either then?

"Or maybe you just didn't want me to know my Queen." She looked down at the ground and I knew I was right. She couldn't even look at my shoe without looking guilty. Fire flamed within me and I slammed my hand against the door and stalked towards her. My eyes narrowed and I could honestly see red. That's how angry she had made me. "Why, pray tell, did you not want me to know? Would it be so awful for her to be raised in Narnia, would I make that bad of a father?! ANSWER ME LUCY!" She was crying now and I knew I had taken it too far but I was too wound up to back down. "Or maybe you had someone at home and didn't-"

"STOP IT! Just stop Caspian! I didn't tell you because I didn't want my daughter to be raised as a Princess. I wanted her to be able to just be a child like Peter, Susan, Edmund and I." I stopped in my tracks for a minute. She hadn't acted selfishly, she had wanted Annaleigh to have a normal life. One not where she was being groomed to never let her emotions show, one were she wouldn't have to marry at a young age. (not that I would allow that anyways.) I had yelled at her, when all she wanted was the best for her daughter. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I knew Aslan must be frowning at the way I had talked to one of his Queens. I basically called her nothing more than a common street walker. God I'm so stupid.

"Lucy I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." She just brushed past me and walked inside the throne room. She talked with Reepicheep a minute before walking out leaving Annaleigh on the floor. "What did she say Reepicheep?" He glared at me icily before crawling around on the little Princess to take her mind of the current conversation.

"She's gone to take a bath and change into something more suitable sire." I nodded and picked my little girl up and swung her onto my shoulders. So much like me, yet so much like her mother. "She looks hungry sire." I nodded and walked down to the kitchens with her on my shoulders. Some of the Lords stared at her in wonder and others in disgust but they said nothing.

"Tell me little one what do you like to eat?" I ask squatting down to her level. She thinked for a minute before smiling and calling out strawberries really loud. Those were Lucy's favorite fruit, figures they would be Annaleigh's. "Alright, strawberries it is then."

"Caspian. why were you and mummy yelling?" several of the lords and ladies had taken to listening to what the little five year old had to say. I stiffened a little in my seat and looked evenly at her. She had Lucy's wit, no doubt about that at all. Then she said in a five year old whisper. "Are you really my daddy, am i a Princess?" I heard several gasps and whispers going around about what she had said. I smiled down at the little me and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes my little Annaleigh, I am your father and you are a Princess." She smiled for a minute before frowning and lightly smacking me upside my head. What on Earth was that for?

"You need to give mummy her heart back, she said you stole it." I laughed at her confusion of what Lucy had said then I bent down and looked at her real seriously.

"When you tell your mummy to give my heart back and she does, then I'll give her's back little Annaleigh."


	3. Chapter 3

(Lucy POV)

Annaleigh knew, she knew that Caspian was her father. She knew that she was a royal blood Narnian Princess, and she knew that she would be looked down upon for her parentage. Not the Caspian part but me, most of the ladies of Cair Paravel we scandalized he chose me over Ramandu's daughter. Me, who wasn't even a true Narnian but just a little girl brought here by a Lion from her own world. Well you know what I saved this country from some crazy sadistic witch, if it weren't for me they probably wouldn't even be here. So they can get the heck over it and learn to except that a freaking ball of fire well never match up to me in Aslan or Caspian's eyes. I sighed and looked back at Anna's sleeping from one last time before closing her door as quietly as possible. I felt two hands settle on my shoulders and I nearly shrieked. I turned around and saw Caspian was pretty much nose and nose with me.

"Well what is it Caspian?" I snapped, crap I hadn't meant to be rude. He had tried apologizing earlier and I made a giant scene. He went to leave but I grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Caspian wait, I'm sorry." He sighed and ran his hand over my cheek and I let out a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I shouldn't have acted the way I did." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I really wished he would stop taking all the blame for this. Hell I hadn't told him he had a child. I'm sure if I had really wanted to I could have found some way to let him know. Just then my stomach rumbled and I giggled a little. "Come on let's get you something to eat." He took my hand in his and led me down to the kitchens. The lords and ladies quit talking long enough to spare me an evil eye.

"What can I get you my Queen?" I smiled at the kitchen lady Maggie and asked if I could have some strawberries. She was always so sweet, kind and gentle. She reminded me of Susan in a lot of ways. Excepts she was probably old enough to be my grandmother. She returned a few minutes late with a small basket of strawberries and a container of cream. Before I knew what had happened Caspian had dipped his finger in the cream and smeared it all over my face.

"Did you seriously just put cream on my face?" He looked at me innocently and popped a strawberry in his mouth before turning back to face me. He held my gaze steadily and leaned in to where I could feel his breath against my ear.

"And if I did my Queen?" I grabbed the canister of cream and slowly dumped the contents over his head. He spurted it out of his mouth and wiped it out of his eyes. He pulled me into a huge hug and held me as tightly as possible. "Getting food on me goes two ways my Queen." I pulled away from him and noticed I had food covering the front of my dress.

"Mummy, daddy I thought you were supposed to eat food." We both turned around and saw little Anna wrapped in her blanket rubbing her eyes sleepily. I laughed at her obvious correction and she ran over to Caspian. He kissed her all over her face and tickled her sides. "Eww you're all sticky daddy." He laughed and put her down once he saw she was right and didn't want to get her dirty.

'I thought your mother put you to bed?" She snuggled into my lap and looked down, scared of something. "Anna sweetheart what is it?" He asked walking over and softly stroking her hair.

"I was in bed, but then I heard ladies by my door talking…..they said really mean stuff about mummy." Caspian rose, his eyes full of anger. Anna started to cry thinking that her father was angry with her. "Please don't be mad at me daddy, I didn't mean to upset you." Seeing his baby girl so upset seemed to calm Caspian down some. He took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her sobs. Once she had calmed down Maggie took her from Caspian and told us she would tuck her back in.

"They disgraced you Lucy…do you not want me to be angry?" He asked looking dejected and I knew he honestly had no idea what to do right now. I sighed and lifted his chin up so he could look in my eyes.

"They're just silly little school girls Caspian. Nothing to be upset over, I'll see you in the morning alright?" He nodded at me and I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. I started a bath and got all the gunk off my skin. I put a dark purple nightdress on and braided my hair back. When I opened the door I saw Caspian sitting on my bed. "Caspian?" He stood and closed the distance between us in two steps. He kissed me softly and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Stay here Lucy, be Queen and let your daughter be the Princess she was born." I couldn't breathe for a moment. He wanted me to stay, after everything that had happened today he still wanted me to stay with him.

"There's no going back after this Caspian. No changing your mind."

"I wouldn't have it any other way my Valiant Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

Caspian POV

The next morning I woke up and it was an unusually warm day for Narnia. I heard squeals coming from below my window so I got up and padded over. Annaleigh was wearing a light green dress and was chasing a ball around the yard with Lucy. Grabbing my clothes I headed for the shower and quickly got dressed. Walking outside I came up behind little Anna and twirled her around before sitting her back down. She giggled when she saw a baby Faun and went off chasing it. I sat down next to Lucy and she layed her head on my shoulder.

"She's so carefree and energetic." She said watching Anna now trying to get the little Faun to kick the ball to her. The chuckled and pushed a stay hair out of her face. Noticing she looked a little tired and her skin wasn't as glowing as it normally was. Had something happened once I left her room last night? Annaleigh called for her and when Lucy tried to stand she fell over.

"MUMMY!" She cried all thoughts of the ball and Faun abandoned she ran to her mother's side. "Mummy, mummy get up. Mummy!" Maggie came running out and picked up a still squalling Annaleigh up and took her inside. Drinian and Reepicheep ran outside once they heard her screaming. Drinian helped me lift her and Reepicheep went to find the doctor. What happened? She was perfectly fine when I left her last night.

I stayed in the den with Anna while the doctor look Lucy over. He said she hadn't sustained any visible trauma. She didn't show any signs of sickness just fatigue, so why wasn't she waking up? I just got her back Aslan, please don't take her away again, please. My little Anna needs her mother, I need her.

"Posion your highness." Posion? Who would want to kill Lucy that badly, they had to poison her? I stood up from the chair and asked Maggie to take Anna out. Anna didn't need to know how bad her mother was doing, she was five for Christ sake. I walked over and placed both hand on the doctors shoulders and gripped him hard, hoping to find the hint of a lie somewhere in those golden eyes of his.

"She will be okay though right?" He nodded and I let out a shaky breath, my Lucy would be alright. Whenever I found out who did this…I would personally put them in their Hell. "What…what happened? I mean…she seemed perfectly fine when I left her last night.." I realized I probably should have left that tiny little detail out of my rant. Because now Reepicheep, Drinian and the doctor were all giving me a look, a look I knew to well. "oh not like that, we were talking."

"She'll be fine your highness whoever did this, didn't put enough on her blanket to kill her. She will be sick for a few days though." Without any further words from anyone I took to the stairs skipping over three or more so I could get to her quicker.

"Lucy are you awake? Can you hear me?" She gave a little groan and rolled over on her side so she was facing me before opening her eyes. She looked confused for a minute but when she realized it was me she calmed down and laid back against her pillows.

"Caspian? What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes and attempting to stand. I was quicker though and held in her on her spot before kissing her cheek softly. She was awful warm yet she was shivering like crazy. She scooted over and I climbed in next to her snuggling her close.

"Someone tried to kill you last night Lucy. Did anyone come in after me?" Suddenly the quilt was a lot more interesting to her than answering my question. I titled her chin up so she would look at me. "Answer me Lucy." I half demanded and half pleaded, I needed to know who had done this to her.

"Maggie's daughter, Reychel. She said I looked cold and needed more blankets." Reychel was a Witch, she could easily manipulate things to get her way. I have no doubt in my mind she made Lucy believe she was cold last night. But why, I always thought Lucy and Reychel got along well, did she hold something against my Valiant Queen?

"I'll be back Lu, try and get some rest." She nodded and rolled back over so her back was facing me. I stayed until I heard her light snores then smiled before leaving. I walked down to the kitchens and saw sweet Maggie making cookies and bread. How was I to tell it had been her daughter that tried to kill her daughter.

"King Caspian, I trust Mistress Lucy is feeling better." I turned around and saw the familiar copper colored hair and hazel eyes staring at me. Reychel was wearing an apron and it seemed to have something red on it…poison. "King Caspian? Are you feeling alright?" I shook my head quickly attempting to clear my vision of red.

"Yes Reychel I'm fine, and Queen Lucy will be fine as well. Tell me, what have you spilled on your apron?" She looked down and dabbed at it frantically, she knew she had been caught. I grabbed her arm and held her still while I stared her down. "You tried to kill my Queen, why?" She squirmed and tried to get away but my firm grip held her In place. I saw Maggie watching the scene unfold with tears in her eyes.

"None of the ladies wanted Queen Lucy to rule again…so it was voted I would be the one to give her the blankets." My grip hardened and she let out a yelp of pain and surprise. I had never physically hurt anyone in my kingdom before but Reychel could always be the first. She saw the shame and anger written on her mother's face and she reached out to her. "Mother I'm sorry." Maggie slammed her wooden spoon on the countertop and walked over.

"Queen Lucy has been nothing but warm and welcoming to us. And what do you do, you try and kill her." Reychel was bawling and could hardly stand up on her own. "Lucy has a child Reychel, a sweet baby girl that needs her mother and her father."

"You always liked that stupid Queen more than me, and I'm your daughter!" Maggie just sneered at her before walking out of the kitchens leaving the hysterical Reychel with me. "Mother come back, MOTHER!" She yelled trying to go after her but Drinian had appeared and had a handle on her as well.

"If this was just my decision I would have you killed in a heartbeat. However it is my Queen's choice, knowing her she'll probably spare you. Head my warning go anywhere near her again and I won't think twice about killing you." I let go of her arms and shoved her towards Drinian. Little Anna had chosen this time to come running in with a bunch of wild roses.

"look what the Faun gave to me to give to mummy. Can I see her now?" I picked her up in my arms and walked up the stairs to Lucy's room. She was awake and attempting to tie her dress in the back. I sat Anna down and tied the bow for her before kissing her cheek. "Mummy look they're for you!" Lucy smiled and took the roses from Annaleigh putting them in her windowsill.

"I'm feeling much better, what do you say about a walk in the gardens Annaleigh?" She nodded and ran off to get her jacket and socks and shoes. "I take it you talked with Reychel." I ran a hand over my face and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I did, and appearently the other ladies put her up to it." Did they really? Or was she just trying to get others involved so this didn't all come down on her? Lucy held her hand up signaling for me to help her. Once she was standing she walked over to the window and looked out over the yards.

"Leave it Caspian, please." I nodded and went to go fetch Anna so we could go for our walk. Lucy got tired rather quickly and we needed to go back inside. Maggie fixed her a cup of warm tea and a plate of strawberries. Was she getting better? She seemed fine before we went on our walk but now she looked completely drained. Maybe she was just biting off more than she could chew at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

(Lucy Pov)

I don't know why I felt so tired. I had felt perfectly fine before our walk, maybe I just wasn't completely healed. In fact I'm sure that's what it is, after all I was only given medicine a couple of hours ago. I sighed and tied Anna's blue ribbon in her hair. Caspian was holding a ball and Annaleigh was excited beyond measure. He wanted to let the kingdom of Narnia know about little Anna. He eyes popped out courtesy of the dark blue, almost black dress. Her brown ringlets done up in a ponytail with the ribbon in a bow. I sent her out with Maggie so I could get myself ready. I slipped a dark purple dress on and pulled most of my golden locks on top of my head letting a few frame my face. I had just gotten my shoes on when I heard a gentle knocking come from outside.

"Are you ready love?" I turned around and Caspian was standing in my doorway dressed in a dark brown tunic. I placed the sliver flower hair piece in and nodded taking his arm. Maggie had Annaleigh hiding in the kitchens while all of Narnia was out in the ballroom. Caspian and I told Anna we would have Maggie bring her in, in a minute but we needed to talk to some people first.

"Guess it's now or never huh." The doors were pushed open and everyone dropped to one knee bowing respectively. Caspian took my hand and we made our way up the three steps to our thrones. Once we were seated everyone stood up straight and looked to see what their King had to say. "All throughout time it has only been Princes, Kings and Queens. Today I tell you there is a little Narnian Princess. My daughter Annaleigh." The doors opened and Anna came running and straight into her father's arms. "Say hi Anna." She looked out at all the people and waved.

"Hi, I'm Annaleigh. Who are they mummy?" I smiled and sat her down in a little seat next to me. Everyone seemed to be wrapping their minds around the fact that their beloved King had a daughter with a Queen of old. Annaleigh stared at everyone before signaling the musicians to play and she began dancing a silly little dance in the middle of the room. I laughed and took her hands leading her around and around in a circle. After that everyone got up and started dancing around my little Princess.

"Well it seems she won't have any problem winning anybody over." I smiled at Caspian and took his hand dragging him into the floor. Everyone loved little Annaleigh, everyone took turns dancing with her. Several of the little Princes of other countries told her she looked 'really not weird for a girl.' Which Annaleigh took as an insult and kicked a few on them in places that they should not have been kicked. "She's unarguably your daughter Lucy." I laughed remembering when I had kneed a Calormen Prince who had hands just a bit too jumpy for my liking.

"Lucy, love are you feeling alright?" I noticed Caspian was leaning over to me and had a worried expression on his face. I wasn't feeling okay, I had chills and I was fairly certain my skin was a sickish gray color. I saw several of the court ladies had stopped dancing and were hovering around me, obviously concerned but not wanting to get too close. "Come on let me get you to Maggie." He stood from his seat and put a hand around my waist and one on my arm leading me out of the ball room and up the stairs.

(A/N: Okay I know this is short but it's just a little filler chapter. As you can see Lucy is sicker than she's leading on. Also I have to update a glance too late and Don't wanna break your heart. I'm really sorry guy's school's been busy with the play, tests, formal, cross country, basketball and homework I hardly have any time to get on here."


End file.
